kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yuzan332
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:95521.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Would you like to join me again back here? I know i never knew you but i see you were a common editor. Well, do you have any idea who the Bureacrat is? He/She seems to have disapeered too... :( Toph Lover Talk 06:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well when this wiki develops more one of us should adopt it. Toph Lover Talk 04:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i will read over each page later on tonight :) Toph Lover Talk 04:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Spamming Pages I've reported to wikia that there is currently no Bureacrat and pages have been added that shouldn't be. I'm awaiting their reply. Toph Lover Talk 21:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Absolute Boyfriend? Have you read Absolute boyfriend? I created the wiki and well, i need a bit of help with it :| Toph Lover Talk 00:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :) and i have no idea who the admin is. Sorry. Toph Lover Talk 03:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The Picture Wow!!! The logo, it's really cool :) I have requested Bureacrat rights on this wiki, if i get accepted i will add that picture and make you an admin :) Toph Lover Talk 21:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm just etting restless by waiting for them to reply :P Toph Lover Talk 03:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Have you ever been on IRC? Toph Lover Talk 03:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It's an internet relay chat for wikia. webchat.freenode.net :) where it says channels write: #wikia-animanga Toph Lover Talk 03:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, then try #wikia ? Toph Lover Talk 03:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What channel are you in? Toph Lover Talk 04:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure Of course i will :) Toph Lover Talk 20:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello I have given you administrator rights. :) To change the wiki picture the size needs to be 250x65 pixels and it has to be a .png file :) Could you please change it? :) Thanks, Toph Lover Talk 01:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Toph Lover Talk 04:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I am un-able to upload it seeming it is not a .png file, could you please make it one? Thanks :) Toph Lover Talk 04:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Done '''Thanks :) Toph Lover Talk 04:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Toph Lover Talk 05:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha Hahha yeah we should :) Toph Lover Talk 06:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Kaitlin # 13 # New Zealand # I am most active on Avatar wiki And you? :) Toph Lover Talk 06:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice to ''formerly ''meet you :) Toph Lover Talk 06:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :D Toph Lover Talk 06:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Anime because it's less work. XD You? Toph Lover Talk 06:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The ending was very stupid so i hope there is. Toph Lover Talk 06:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) At the very endeing? No. But with the anime yes. Toph Lover Talk 06:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the last one was pretty funny XD Toph Lover Talk 06:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol... Especially the Usui Takumi part... Toph Lover Talk 06:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye, see you soon :) Toph Lover Talk 07:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Thanks, and no i don't work there. I logged in there to tell them about this wiki. There is also www.kaichou-wa-maid-sama.wiki.com 3 wikis! Toph Lover Talk 19:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ideas. Hello, do you think that we should have Info Boxes avalable for users? Like what i have here. Thoughts? Toph Lover Talk 06:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll make the template in a bit! Toph Lover Talk 06:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Done! See it here Toph Lover Talk 06:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure... Sure i can but where and why? Toph Lover Talk 04:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, like this? Toph Lover Talk 05:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I'm not sure how to make that template. Sorry. D: Toph Lover Talk 05:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) That is a great idea! Toph Lover Talk 05:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I think the Yellow or Fuchisa as it fits Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! The best. Toph Lover Talk 06:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :) Oh and please don't reply to this message, I am going to do something to my talk page. I'll let you know when i'm done :) Toph Lover Talk 06:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm done! Toph Lover Talk 06:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hello Thanks for inviting me to this community! I see that this wiki is more appropriate and up to date and more tidy! I will be glad and I will surely give it my all! :D --Kaoko 10:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! I was just thinking that on each character pages, we have the basic info on the first line, then we add these headers: Background (their past), Plot overview (their roles and stories and such from what we had seen in the episodes and chapters), Appearance (their appearance as their eye, hair, color, etc. And their clothing if possible), Gallery, Personality (their personality), Relationship (their relationship with other characters), and Trivia (trivial matters about them), etc. How is it? It would be more appropriate :D! And I was also thinking of creating a template for characters infobox. I will show it to you when its done! Oh and also, I just read your profile, I am surprised you were actually a male xD Thanks for considering me as a friend, haha :D --Kaoko 13:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Dunno, I thought you were a female at first. Oh, and I am 16, too :D And what's your thought of the idea? Kaoko 13:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Oh right!! Sorry, i guess i should have discussed it with you first. Feel free to take them off her D: Toph Lover Talk 03:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry! I shouldn't have done that >.< Toph Lover Talk 03:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You know Natsu11 !?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Toph Lover Talk 04:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i am back now! I had been blocked on this wiki, but it's cleared now :) Toph Lover Talk 04:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No sorry. I don't know her :( Moon Beam Talk 19:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) o: You like Naruto!? I love naruto! :D Moon Beam Talk 06:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke, you? :) Moon Beam Talk 07:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: OVA I'll watch it as soon as I can :) Moon Beam Talk 06:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Asasyn. Your editing is outstanding. I want to make you a Bureacrat, but then we will have no Administrators. Once another editor who is brilliant comes along, I will make them a Admin, and you a Bureacrat. Is that okay? 08:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey See This -- 07:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE I've heard of it. It looks pretty good. Have you seen 11eyes, or lucky star? -- 10:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Usui Did you read the lates chapter? It's so saddening... 07:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe it... 07:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It was once Usui and Misaki forever, but now :( 07:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi I created an answers wiki for KCWMS. Please make an edit there, so I can make you an admin. :) 04:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE AWESOME! That is all. :D Hey :) You're THE BEST of all :) :) Hi! Sorry I was inactive for so long. :( I'm doing great, how are you? 18:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I have the info abous Gerrard and Cerdic from here : http://forums.mangafox.com/threads/319321-The-%28Semi-Official%29-Gerald-Walker-Thread . Someone translated their pofiles. Hello Well I am trying to be active. Why asking? :) Erika.Strikes 20:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much :) If you tell me what I have to do, I can happily help :) Erika.Strikes 14:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes I do! But one last question: Whenever someone new joins, I will have to post the welcome message on their page myself or is it anything automatic? Erika.Strikes 19:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you VERY much, I'll try to take good care of this wiki :) But still, I didn't quite get what you told me in the end of your last message :3 Erika.Strikes 11:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am happy to see fans of Kaichou wa Maid Sama. I am a fan of it both the anime and the manga as well. Please do visit the pages I recently added and if necessary make changes like putting a table, contents, and the likes. I am just new here so I don't know much about it but I am happy to contribute. Thank you! :) Hm... Well, Misaki's and Usui's faces aren't really obvious so I don't like it as much as the previous one =\ Erika.Strikes 14:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC)